


The Edge of The Galaxy

by CaratTrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, F/M, Farming Life, Fluff, Funny, Horses, I tried to make it funny, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, equesterian, from strangers to lovers, kylo and hux are stranded on earth, who am i kidding lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaratTrash/pseuds/CaratTrash
Summary: You're a horse trainer living on a farm. You've always been a hardworking person, and everything is finally falling into place.That is until two strange men show up at your door, asking to stay a week.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Edge of The Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update weekly, depending on the response.  
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes.  
> Tags may change through the story. 
> 
> Disclaimer;  
> I do not own any of the Star Wars characters.

Spring was your favourite time of the year. The time when it was starting to get warmer, the sun finally feeling hot against your skin and the days felt longer with the light. Winter was nice, but the spring got you feeling like things would actually be okay. It was wonder what a couple of hours of sun did to your mood. You felt productive and happier.

“Going for a ride?”

“Sure am, taking the long track today.” you nodded back at Winston.

He stood beside your tractor with a dirty cloth slung over his shoulder, sweat painted his face. Some dirt on his right cheek plus the childish smile he shot you made you think about how handsome he must have been as a young man. Winston had been working with your father, always coming over to fix things. He was excellent with the tractor, and you were so grateful that he still came over, even after you father had died seven years ago.

Your hands tightened at the reins as you led the horse to the stool you used to get up on his back. He stood still as you jumped up and slung your leg over carefully. It felt good to be back in the saddle. Your hands out of habit took the reins, and you could feel him biting on the bit through them. The horse blew through his nose, and you felt him turn anxious and excited under you.

“Woah, easy boy.” you murmured, patting his neck softly to let him know everything was okay. The horse snorted, clearly impatient and ready to work. Your feet went into the stirrups and you checked the girth quickly to make sure it was fasten correctly.

“New one?” he asked as he looked at the deep red horse.

“Yeah, he arrived last week. Really good qualities, but he’s young and dumb. Needs some experience and training.” you laughed just as it tried to walk again. Impatient little youngster, you thought.

“His owner will be back in a month, then the hard part is coming. Training him in the riding arena. She has high hopes for him to turn into a nice dressage horse, which I think he will with the right work put down.”

“He sure will be under your care. You’ve always been good with the horses. Have a safe ride, I’ll call you tonight if I need to order some new parts to this dear old lady.” he said and patted the green, old tractor lovingly.

“I will. Thanks for coming by today, I really appreciate it!”

Winston gave you a smile before he returned back to his work.

“Easy Rhapsody, you need to be a bit patient today, boy.” you said quietly as you felt him tense up again. He was eager, pulling at the reins as he tried to walk as fast as he could. The movements from the horse made you feel at peace. It was something about it that made you calm. Cleared your head for negative thoughts and worries.

You still couldn’t phantom that this was your job. Breaking in and educating horses. Sitting in the saddle for hours each day, enjoying the company of the four-legged animals. It had been tough starting your own business, but in the end hard work paid off. It was not a job you would get rich off, but it gave you joy and purpose. Having around ten horses in for training at your small farm was a lot of hard work. They needed the daily exercise, food and care that followed in taking care of a horse. There where times you felt so exhausted and drained. When it felt like the bills just grew and the salary never came. Your father had been a hard-working man, until the day he died he was out in the stables working. The heart-attack had been way too sudden. It had taken your everything to go through the grief while trying to get work to fend for yourself. Now, seven years later you could finally say that you were making it.

You let Rhapsody gallop over the field, his ears were perked up, so excited to stretch his long legs and run as fast as he could. You stood up in the stirrups and put your hands further up his neck, grabbing some mane. The wind was warm against your face, his mane hitting your chest and chin as he thundered down the path. The green meadows were beautiful and full of life. It was so peaceful, truly.

Dismounting Rhapsody was always fun, seeing as he never stood still. Another bad habit you were trying to pick off him. He really needed a big dose of patience.

“Stand still now, or I will give all of your carrots to Echo instead.”

The big red horse didn’t stand still for one second, clearly not understanding your empty threat. You sighed and quickly swung your leg over his butt, jumping off quickly before he could find anything mischievous to do. He shot you an innocent look with his big brown eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, you’re very pretty.” you laughed and patted his neck before taking him into the stable. After he was put in his box, freshly showered and brushed, you sat down outside to clean the tack. Your eyes wandered over the meadow, frowning when you noticed the dark clouds in the sky. It wasn’t supposed to rain today, but you had learned that the weather-lady wasn’t always correct more than enough times already. Luckily was Rhapsody the last one to train today. You stretched your arms, feeling your shoulders were stiff after a long day of hard work.

An hour later you had mucked out the boxes for the night, given the horses their dinner and swept the floors. The sound of them chewing the hay was nice to listen to. All of them were calm and happy. You checked that every box door was closed properly, same with the door to the tack room and the door to the arena. As usual you said goodnight to the horses.

Pleased with your evening check up done, you put out the lights and closed the stable door behind you. The rain had started and you tried to shield yourself from it with your hands as you ran to your house.

Kicking off your riding boots and hanging your yellow raincoat up felt good. It was finally time to eat and relax before giving yourself a nice, long sleep.

You took a quick but warm shower. Not bothering to dry off your hair, you let a towel hang around your shoulders as you went into the kitchen to start on the dinner.

The kitchen was nice and cosy. Warm brown earth tones, a little table by the window with four chairs and white, clean kitchen counters. It wasn’t super fancy, but it was enough for one person. And most important, it felt like home. On the wall you could see measurements of your height from when you were a little child until you filled eighteen. They were a found memory, making you think of your dear father who always made you stand against the wall to measure your height every summer.

“You’re growing too fast, young lady.”

“I’m not growing that fast, father.”

“Oh I’m not so sure of that. If you continue like this you sure will surpass me! Maybe even the roof!”

“Father, no!”

The memory made you laugh. At five you had been terribly afraid that you would outgrow your house, and your father didn’t make it any better when he told you you could always sleep in the barn when your legs got too long.

The grey stable cat stroked against your bare legs, happy to see you inside. Eager to get some of the chicken you were cooking.

“Oh hello there, you hungry?”

The cat meowed in reply, then jumped up on the counter. Then it sat there quietly, watching you with calm eyes.

“You know you’re not supposed to sit on the counter, mister.”

The cat only blinked at you, you both knowing it wasn’t up for discussion. He was going to sit there, and you wouldn’t do anything about it as usual. The wind outside was picking up, the rain harsh against the windows.

You grabbed a plate and put the chickenstew and salad on it. The cat meowed again, and you gave him his cat food before sitting down with your own food. Warmth ran through you as you ate quietly, the cat’s company soothing.

“I need to buy groceries tomorrow, would you remind me please?”

The cat only blinked at you.

“Thank you, what would I have done without you.” you chuckled and started to wash up after dinner.

With a glass of wine in your hand, you went to sit on the couch. The fire from the fireplace was warm and beautiful to look at.

It was loud banging that startled you awake from your nap. Your cat jumped down and ran to the door, curious. 

The clock was eleven, a bit too late for any visitors, you thought as you got up and grabbed your bat before walking quietly to the door. There had been several break-ins in the town the last month. Winston had gotten you the bat, you took it as a joke but you were happy you had it now. You took a deep breath before unlocking the door, your right hand clenching the bat before you opened it up. 

It was still raining an awful lot, and the darkness made it difficult to see who it was. 

"Hello?" 

"You will step aside and let us in. Find dry and warm clothes, get beds prepared and dinner for tonight." a deep voice said. 

You frowned as you quickly turned on the outdoor light, the light revealing who stood there. 

A tall man with dark, long hair stood in front. He looked tired and his eyes were a bit scary to look at. Another man stood behind him, red hair and with an annoyed grimace on his face. They were both wearing black clothing, weird robes like you've never seen before. They were also soaked to the bone, clearly freezing from the cold wind. 

"Excuse me?"

Clearly not happy with your reply the dark haired man frowned and took a step forward, repeating his words harshly. Making you unwillingly take a step back.

"I said, you will let us in and-"

The other man interrupted him with his hand, giving you a smile without emotion as he did, stepping forward. 

"What he did mean was to ask if we could please seek accommodation for the night, the weather is too dangerous to continue our trip in." 

"You're not from here are you? There's a small motel a couple of kilometres from here. I think you'll find what you need there." you replied short. The thought of inviting in two strange men you didn't know didn't seem like a smart choice. 

"Listen you earthli-"

He was interrupted once again, but this time by you.

"If you want somewhere to stay you can stay in the barn for tonight. I will get you some dry clothes and some food. But only for tonight. We'll discuss payment tomorrow if you wish to stay longer." 

The dark haired man was fuming with rage, while the other nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, that would be perfect."

If looks could kill, he would for sure be dead by now. They were an odd pair, you thought. 

"The barn is over there, if one of you could stay here I will get the clothes." you said as you pointed at the barn. 

"Will chicken stew be alright?" you asked uncertain. 

They both looked at you as if you'd grown an extra head. Then the dark haired man had the audacity to roll his eyes before he turned around and marched to the barn in hurried steps through the rain. He slammed the barn door behind him. 

"Please excuse him, that will be fine."

"Okay, mr...?"

"General Hux will be alright. The childish man that just left us is the Supreme Leader. I will wait here for the food and clothes. Thank you for your hospitality." said the red haired man and bowed.

Feeling rather flabbergasted by it all you just nodded and closed the door. You locked it, just in case. Then you put the bat away and went to get some clothes and blankets. Luckily you still had some clothes from your father laying around. The thought of getting rid of them had never pleased you. You packed the food in a container and put it all in a big bag. General Hux still stood there with his arms closed as you opened the door. 

"There is a small toilet at the back if you should need it." you told him as you gave him the bag. 

"I will be up at six tomorrow, if you want breakfast just go to the stable and I will be there to help you." you pointed at the stable and gave him a small smile out of courtesy. 

General Hux bowed once again, then he walked out in the rain to join his friend. 

You turned off the lights and double-checked you had locked every door and window in the house. Their arrival made you uneasy. You couldn't place your finger on it, but the way the so called 'Supreme Leader' had eyed you made chills run down your back.   
Sleep didn't come easy, and after 5 hours of restless sleep you gave up and decided to get up and start the new day. Putting on your riding pants, a white T-shirt and your hair up in a ponytail you were ready. 

***

It was quiet in the kitchen as you made breakfast. Only the sound of the coffee maker was heard. Your cat had ran outside when you went to feed the horses breakfast. Leaving you alone to your thoughts. They didn't give you any comfort, as they ran quickly imagining tons of scenarios where you got killed or kidnapped. The coffee didn't even taste that good, as you continued to stress about it. You were fidgety, constantly checking the clock on the wall. When it was a quarter past six, you decided to go and bring them the breakfast. You were curious at who they were, why they had come here and how they had come here. You hadn't seen any car in the courtyard nor heard any vehicle last night. 

You put your sneakers on and put the sandwiches and coffee on a tray, balancing it on one hand as you opened the door and walked over the courtyard to the barn. The barn door wasn't completely closed, and before you knocked on it you stopped. You took a deep breath before plastering on a fake smile, knocking once and then opening the door. 

The sight that met you was bizarre. The Supreme Leader was lying in the hay, sound asleep in your father's farming clothes on his back with his arms crossed. A blanket tossed over his long legs, too short to cover his whole body. General Hux sat by the small table, studying something that appeared to be your newspaper that you had found missing on your doorstep this morning. You realized in horror that he was wearing your purple bathrobe over his clothes. It must have gotten mixed up in the clothes you gave them last night. Your face paled and you swallowed as you tried not to let out your laugh. He gave you a little nod, motioning you to be quiet and sit with him. You looked at him dumbfounded before doing so, careful not to make any noise. 

"Hi, I brought you some breakfast and coffee." you whispered as you put the tray on the table. 

"Thank you, you must excuse the Supreme Leader. He had a rough day yesterday and needs his sleep."

"Oh, no worries!" you replied as you waved your hands. He didn't smile at you, but at least he didn't look like he wanted to kill you as the other man did last night. 

"May I ask where you're from? It doesn't seem like you're from here really." 

"We stranded here after our ship was attacked. We found your farm right after, in that horrid weather. So yes, you could say that." he said as he continued to study the the newspaper.

"Your ship?" you mumbled. The ocean was miles away from here, you frowned at the thought. 

"But how did you get _here_? At my farm? The coast is miles away, you can't have been walking that far."

"Who said anything about an ocean?" he asked you, looking deeply offended as he turned a page. 

"I mean-" you sighed. " Never mind that, how long will you be staying?" you asked instead with a smile. 

"We will stay for at least a week, if that would trouble you we could always find another place to stay. But I hope we can make some kind of deal so we won't have to move." 

"Oh, uhm that should be alright. As long as you help paying for food, you can stay here for free." 

"Excellent, how many imperial credits would you like?" he asked as he looked you right in the eyes. 

"Imperial credits?" you asked in a weak voice, feeling more confused for every passing second. 

"We're not paying for sleeping in hay and ugly clothes." a deep voice murmured, making your head snap around to meet the dark eyes of the Supreme Leader. He was awake, leaning on his elbow with a frown on his face. Hay stuck in his hair, making him look less intimidating. Before you could open your mouth, General Hux responded. 

"We're paying for food and for a roof over our heads. You should be grateful for once, and the clothes are tolerable. Breakfast is ready if you want some." he snapped. 

Your eyes widened at his outburst but General Hux just gave you a nod to continue talking as if nothing had happened. 

"W-well we don't have that currency here, but if you can't pay you could always work for it. There's always something to do here on the farm." You spoke nervously, trying to maintain eye contact with General Hux but failing deeply as you felt the Supreme Leader's eyes glaring at you. He sat down beside the General, arms crossed against his chest. 

General Hux seemed to think about it for a second before agreeing with a nod. You let out a sigh of relief and picked up the coffee can. 

"Coffee?" you asked with a weak smile. 

They both just gave you a weird stare, and your smile faltered as you lost confidence. Noticing your discomfort the General spoke quickly. 

"Yes, thank you that would be nice." 

You filled two cups and placed them in front of them, feeling the awkwardness only rise for every second. You set the food in front of them, hoping they would eat it. You weren't the best chef, but it was food at least. 

"Well, it was nice to talk to you, but I must go to work now. I should be back by lunchtime, but just come to the stable if there is anything you want to talk about." you said as you stood up from your chair. 

"What about the work you talked about, as payment." General Hux asked. The Supreme Leader was busy showing the sandwich in his mouth. No manners really. 

"We can discuss it by lunch, no worries." you gave him a tight smile, really wanting to get out as soon as you could. He nodded and you took it as a sign to leave. 

Outside the sun was up, and you inhaled the fresh air as you leaned your back at the barn door. You felt a tiny bit better, knowing they probably wouldn't cause any trouble. You were just about to leave when you heard him speak behind the door. 

"No contact with the Finalizer?" his deep voice asked harshly.

"I've been trying all night, but the atmosphere on this planet is making the transponder slow." the other hissed back. 

You frowned in confusion, and the curiosity got the hand of you, making you peek inside. 

"If you weren't so incompetent we would have been picked up ages ago."

"Do I have to remind you it is your fault we are stranded here in the first place, oh Supreme Leader." 

The Supreme Leader snapped, his hand around the General's throat in a second, squeezing hard. The red head gasped for air, clawing at the others hands desperately. But he showed no mercy. 

"Don't forget your place, General. We both know I'm very capable of killing you even without the force." he hissed at his face. 

He finally let go, and General Hux started to cough as his lungs fought for air. 

You were frozen there you stood, terror rising in your body. This man was _dangerous_ , very dangerous. Deciding you had seen enough you removed yourself from the door, running to the stable quickly. 

"You look ridiculous in those drapes by the way." he said as if nothing had happened between the two.

"You're just jealous they were too small for you, the quality is astounding." the General replied pleased, as he felt your purple bathrobe with his hand. 

***

The horses were out, and you were busy mucking out of their boxes as you tried to make sense of what you had seen earlier.  
The dark haired man was obviously trouble. General Hux was so so, he was at least polite - in his own weird way.   
  
You were glad Winston weren't coming back before next week. You weren't sure how he would react knowing you let two strange men sleep in your barn. You chucked the last horse poop into the wheelbarrow and put the fork against the wall. It was warmer today, and you wiped off the sweat that had started to form on your forehead. Stretching your arms and rolling your neck, feeling the ache in your shoulders as you did. 

You were so deep into your own thoughts you didn't notice the tall man before you nearly walked into him with the wheelbarrow.

"Oh my lord!" you gasped and hit your chest in shock. 

He looked unimpressed, looking down at you with a small glare. When he did that he reminded you of Snape from Harry Potter, they had the same kind of aura. Only Snape was a fictional character portrayed by Alan Rickman, one of the greatest actors you knew. And the fact that the man in front of you was not fictional, and very much alive, was unsettling.   
He had changed back into his black clothes, and though he had tried to fix his hair you could still see some hay stuck in there. 

"Hi." you said when he didn't say anything. 

"I'm ready to work for our stay. Tell us what needs to be done, and we'll do it." 

It didn't seem like he enjoyed saying those words, as his glare only deepened and his posture stiffened. 

"I'm about done here, the only thing I have left to do before lunch is go grocery shopping." you said awkwardly as you pushed the wheelbarrow past him out the door. 

"Well, then I will accompany you there." he replied as you dumped the wheelbarrow. 

"Huh?" you asked in surprise and turned to look at him.

"I will accompany you to the grocery shopping, and help with whatever needs to be done." 

"But, there isn't much you can help with..." 

Your voice was weak, and you really hoped he wouldn't notice how much you didn't want him to join. He had his arms crossed, and looked intimidating as always. 

"Do you want help or not?" he spat out, clearly upset. 

You felt trapped in a corner, and you sighed before you nodded in reply.

"What will General Hux do while we're away?" you asked as you two walked over to your old truck.  
  
That truck had been going through a lot, and it was a part of the family. It's light blue paint had cracks everywhere and were torn and worn. But it was still going, and you found it quite comfortable - besides you didn't need anything fancy.

"That's none of your business."

"None of my business? You're staying on my farm, I think it's very much my business what you're doing here." you protested.

He gritted his teeth, looking like he was ready to explode any second now. Then he took a deep breath and gave you stiff smile instead.

"He's working on getting us home, that is okay for you, isn't it?"

"Of course." you said quietly and got into the truck before he could add something else to say.

The dust danced in the sunlight as you sat down in the driver’s seat. Dust from the grovel roads and the hay always collected in the truck, and you sneezed once you took your key out. Putting the key in and turning it, the engine roared to life. You smiled as it did, the noise music to your ears. You were about to reverse the car when you noticed your buddy was still standing outside. His face was a mixture of disgust and curiosity, looking at your truck as if it was an abomination of God. His arms were crossed, and you felt ridiculously annoyed by his act.

You leaned over the gear lever to crank down the window, shouting over the engine noise.

“You’re coming or what?”

“Are you sure that that thing will run? Or will it explode as soon as we leave the driveway, because it sure sounds like that.” he snapped at you.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared off some noise and dust.” you mocked back at him, hurt by his comment. He only raised an eyebrow in reply, as to challenge you.

“Fine, bye.” you snapped back, reaching quickly for the gear lever to reverse the truck. Maybe you would even reverse over the so called _Supreme Leader._

“Wait!” he shouted and gripped the door, ripping it open with way more force than necessary. You stopped and let him enter, stroking the steering wheel as to apologize for the rude man’s words and actions. This truck had been your most trusted friend through any kinds of weather, and it irked you that that apparently wasn’t good enough for the royal highness beside you.

Just as you were to snap at him more about your undying love for this truck, you saw how he sat. His legs were of course too long, and he had no room. It reminded you of when Gandalf visited Frodo’s house in the Lord of The Rings. A Snape looking Gandalf. The thought made you burst into laughter.

Your laughter obviously surprised him, and he looked at you with widened eyes which only made you laugh harder. You shook your head when he opened his mouth to ask what was so funny, and he glared at you as you reversed out of the driveway. Shifting gear and biting your lip to calm down, you hit the gas and drove down the road.

After helping him figure out how to put the seat further back, and cranking down both windows to fight the warmth, it seemed almost peaceful in your truck. The wind played with the strands of your hair that had become loose from your ponytail. The soft sound of the radio was calming. You rolled your shoulders as you felt yourself relax.

“How far is it?”  
  


“About half an hour drive. Twenty minutes if you break the law.” you winked at him, surprised at your new found confidence to socialize with this brooding man.

“Laws are for a reason, you should not break them.” he replied curtly, straightening his back in the seat.

“Okay party-pooper, ever heard about the saying, rules are made to be broken?”

“You earthlings have so many weird sayings.”

His reply made you falter a bit. What did he even mean by that?  
  


“By the way, I can’t go around in public calling you Supreme Leader. It’s too weird, people will notice.”

  
“Then use Kylo Ren when we’re not at the farm. Supreme Leader is the title you’ll address me as when we’re back.”  
  


“Kylo.” you said out loud, as if to taste the name in your mouth. Kylo looked at you as you did, his face unreadable to you.  
  


“Okay cool. And by the way, no choking people or creeping them out. I know you’re not exactly the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man bu-”

“I have been called a lot of things in my life, a murderer, monster even a psychopath, but I’ve never been called a spider man! Your rudeness is getting worse every second you think or speak!” he shouted, and it startled you so bad you nearly drove off the road.  
  


“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend you.” you said quickly, feeling the color drain from your face in fear. Hands gripping the steering wheel so hard your fingers started to hurt.  
  
His rage made you remember how hard he actually choked the general, you had a feeling he would do the same to you if he wanted to. He was enormous compared to you, you really had no chance if he decided to take you on. You swallowed nervously as you heard him take deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Just please-” you stopped, glanced at him quickly before continuing with a soft voice.

“be on your best behavior. These people are like family to me.”

Kylo crossed his arms, but didn’t protest to your request. In the end he nodded when you glanced at him yet again. And as you saw the shops near, you took a deep breath and hoped you would survive this. Both socially and physically.

***

“What’s this?”

“Cotton candy.”

“Cotton candy?”

“Yes, cotton candy in a box. Do you want it or…?” you asked Kylo.  
  
Luckily for you he had agreed to take off his robe when you left the truck. When you mentioned he would be looking like a weirdo, he quickly shrug it off with an offended grimace. Sometimes you wondered what wouldn’t offend him – it seemed like everything did.

The box looked small in his big hands. You hadn’t really noticed how big hid hands were. A sneaky comment surfaced in your head and you shut it down immediately, embarrassed and scared he would notice your lingering gaze. You cleared your throat. He studied the box carefully, as if he wasn’t believing a word you’ve said.

“It’s good, basically just sugar. Put it in.” you sighed and pointed at the shopping cart. To your surprise he nodded and did so, then took the cart from you and walked down the alley.  
  
After gathering all you needed for the next couple of days in the cart, you headed to the checkout. Kylo trailed behind you like a shadow, watching your every move like a hawk. It was like going grocery shopping with a toddler, his amazement about any product was ridiculous and weirdly endearing. It made you wonder where he and this General came from. Maybe the US? They probably didn’t have a lot of the same products as we had here. But that again wouldn’t explain all the other peculiar things he had said or done. You had just saved the eggs Kylo were about to throw in the cart from their destruction when you heard a familiar voice call out your name.

“Hi dear! So good to see you again, how’s the horses doing?”  
  
You both turned to the voice, revealing and old wrinkly lady. Mary, the shop owner who also happened to be a long time family friend. Before you could reply she saw Kylo, and her eyes widened in excitement.

“Oh dear, who’s this handsome gentleman? I didn’t know you were back on the horse already.” she winked at you playfully.

You wanted the ground to open up and swallow you whole.

“Dark and handsome, just how you like em.” she continued and you nearly cracked the eggs yourself as you tried to calm down. Embarrassment shooting through you. This was really not the time, and while you desperately tried to come up with something, Kylo spoke.

“I’m Kylo. My vehicle broke down yesterday and she was nice enough to let me stay until it’s fixed. Nice to meet you...” he said, taking her hand in his and glanced at her name tag before kissing the back of her hand. “Mary.”

“Oh gosh how kind of you!” she laughed and squeezed his hand. You knew the compliment was for you, but it didn’t feel like it by the way Mary was looking at Kylo with adoration.

You cleared your throat, making Kylo release her hand and put his hands behind his back. Mary clearly noticed because what she said next made you actually turn red.

“Military men are the best, aren’t they? And gosh, your hands are just so big-”

“We’re ready to checkout Mary!” you burst out before she could continue and pushed the cart to the counter to unload the groceries.

The awkward tension was killing you as you listened to the beeps of the register. Kylo stood beside you like an obedient dog, and for once you wished he would rather be cold than so nice. You’ve never even seen him this nice. What was that all about? The faster you were back at the farm, the better, you swore under your breath.

After paying and packing the groceries you tried to say goodbye as quickly as possible. Mary nearly swooned when Kylo took the grocery bags for you, and had you not been so shocked yourself by his help you would have snapped them from him.

“What was that all about?!” you yelled as soon as you were both back in the truck, groceries put safely in the back.

“What do you mean?” he asked as he put his seat belt on.

You stared at him as if it was obvious, but apparently the Supreme Leader didn’t take hints.

“You kissed her hand?”

He gave you a bored look, as if that was the most normal thing any person could do.

“I’ve just never seen you that nice, what the hell?” you yelped and started the engine, ready to get the hell out of there before Mary found an excuse to come to the truck with more comments.

Kylo was clearly welcome back any time.

Your driving was more stressed and aggressive than before, and you made the trip back home under twenty minutes. If Kylo noticed, he at least didn’t comment on it. When you turned off the engine he spoke.

“You asked me to be nice.”

You looked at him, confused and a little bit annoyed.

“I expected you to act civilised, not flirt with Mary as if your life depended on it. I’ve just never seen you this nice, why can’t you be at least one percent of that when we’re at the farm? Your mood changes gives me a whiplash, I swear to God.” you breathe out after your little rant.

Kylo then does the creepiest thing you’ve ever seen, he smiles. Before you can continue he picks up your hand and leans down as to kiss it, his eyes never breaking yours.

“Would you rather have me be this nice all the time?” he asked, his voice deep as honey. Something stirred in your stomach. His brown eyes were hypnotizing, your legs started to feel like jelly. Him being this close, his scent filling your nose and the warmth from his eyes were too much.  
  


“No!” you said and snapped your hand out of his reach just as his lips were about to touch it. Quick as if he had burned you.  
  


“Definitely not.” your voice came out more shaky than you wanted it to, and you cursed yourself yet again.

Kylo chuckled and leaned back in his seat, and it sent shivers down your spine. You definitely preferred the grumpy version of him.

This playfulness was doing things to you you didn’t want. Dangerous things.


End file.
